


Wish You Were Here

by RascalPink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalPink/pseuds/RascalPink
Summary: Jeongyeon fufills the promise to Nayeon that they'd go to the Schilthorn.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NabongsBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/gifts).



Naps are the greatest thing in the universe, second only to eating food, of course. Jeongyeon finds those two spots on her list interchangeable. Luckily, she’ll be doing both this coming week, having planned a tripped for her and Nayeon to Switzerland.

 

As she remembers it, it’s been six years since that promise. Nayeon jokingly said she wanted to see the Schilthorn with her and Jeongyeon jokingly made the promise that they’ll  _ actually  _ go to see it. At the time, it was a pipe dream, since they were in university still and debt flooded their pockets instead of money. 

 

Years later, here they are, sitting at the waiting area with coffee in their hands and the habit of judging people by how wrinkled their pants are.

 

“Everyone is pretty well dressed,” Nayeon quips before squinting at some random guy with khakis. “Okay not that guy. It looks like he’s been wearing that thing for weeks already. He’s got a rash for sure.”

 

“Oh I got a better one.” Jeongyeon points with her head to a woman carrying a baby. “Stained right there. Baby vomit. She smells really bad.”

 

Nasty. Jeongyeon scrunches her nose when she’s had enough of looking at the woman. There’s a strong stench coming so she turns away, fanning her nose with her hand. It’s only a moment before the woman leaves with her family and with it, that disgusting smell, which in turn, makes Jeongyeon a very happy woman. 

 

“I’m having fun already! I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner,” Jeongyeon voices out her thoughts. “You nervous about the plane ride? I know I am. I’ve never been on one.”

 

“Sort of. I’ve never been outside the country. I don’t know how it’ll be.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got your back. Your...small back.” Jeongyeon stifles her smile, because Nayeon would immediately throttle her if she understood what she actually meant. She makes a lot of jokes, some of which would get her beat up. Nayeon would describe her as the inbetween of funny and insulting. Funsulting, she once said. Jeongyeon still wears that title with pride (since Nayeon gave it to her).

  
Everyday Jeongyeon would make an effort to put a smile on Nayeon’s face, which frankly, isn’t that hard, because nowadays all Jeongyeon knows of Nayeon is that smile. That effervescent smile. Jeongyeon loved seeing it everyday. It still gives her tingles inside her stomach. Nayeon did always like to smile when she could.

 

“All I want right now is a croissant,” Jeongyeon says, standing up perkily. “That’s the last thing to make this perfect.”

 

“Don’t let me stop you then.” Nayeon smiles and waves Jeongyeon off to the Paris Baguette around the corner. 

 

Jeongyeon gives Nayeon a nod before taking her luggage with her. The last time she left the luggage to Nayeon, some idiots tried stealing it from her. That’s what she gets for not attending those Krav Maga classes: mild traumatic experiences.

 

When Jeongyeon arrives at the bakery, there’s a short line. The smell of bread and pastries permeate throughout but it isn’t the smell that’s got her mouth watering. It’s that brunette standing in line just in front of her. Long hair. Long legs. The fashion style that could rival even her own. Jeongyeon forces herself to look away. This. This doesn’t feel right at all.

 

Slowly, the line inches forward and she finds solace in those little tiny chocolates in the corner shaped like rabbits. They remind her of Nayeon and it brings her back to earth. Her head was in the clouds.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Jeongyeon’s breath stops. That voice. It’s sounds so peaceful like being alone on the beach during the sunset. Her breathing soon returns to normal when she realizes the girl giving her a strange look. 

 

“Do you have some change? I’m a bit short.”

 

Jeongyeon gapes, completely tongue-tied, before nodding profusely and shoving her whole hand inside her pocket. The rustling of pockets and the fervent energy coming from Jeongyeon must’ve triggered something from the girl because she’s giggling, her hand covering her mouth.

 

Jeongyeon looks up. She slowly fixes herself and her hand exits her pocket with a coin. The girl opens her hand to Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon drops it in, embarrassed at what just transpired. She must’ve looked like a fool. 

 

“Thanks. Are you traveling alone?”

 

Jeongyeon nods. “To Murren, Switzerland.”

 

“What a coincidence! Me too! Going up to the Schilthorn?”

 

“What else?” Jeongyeon chuckles, which in turn, makes the girl chuckle too. The girl then brings her hand out for a handshake.

 

“My name is Sana.”

  
  
Jeongyeon takes her hand.

 

“Jeongyeon.”

 

She wishes Nayeon is here.

 

//

 

“This room is amazing!” Nayeon immediately runs to the open window, where the mountains are in full view. They’re vast and expand across the horizon. It’s beautiful and anyone would be lucky to even catch sight of this view. 

 

“It’s amazing,” Jeongyeon agrees, setting the lone luggage leaning against the wall. She joins Nayeon at the window, looking up towards the mountain that they’ll climb tomorrow. If there’s anything that scaring Jeongyeon, it’s that when this is all over, she’ll be back to the same boring life she’s been living. But as Nayeon always said…

 

“Let’s not waste time,” Nayeon beams. She takes Jeongyeon’s hand and pulls her towards the door. “I wanna go to the market.”

 

Jeongyeon smiles at Nayeon’s enthusiasm. This is what Jeongyeon expects from Nayeon. Pure, unbridled energy. 

 

“Don’t you just wanna lay down? I couldn’t sleep that well during the flight. I know you didn’t either,” Jeongyeon tries to convince Nayeon, but Nayeon just shakes her head and tugs harder on Jeongyeon’s hand. 

 

“But we’re leaving in two days! We have so much to do. I don’t wanna miss a thing. Who knows when we’ll come back?”

 

Jeongyeon sighs and nods. “You would like to do that, wouldn’t you? All right. Let’s go.”

 

//

 

Jeongyeon went to the market, looking at all assortments of trinkets that the shopkeepers were selling. But since Nayeon wanted to stay in there, Jeongyeon found the nearest Starbucks to just relax in. Her back is killing her. The next time she travels she’s flying business class. 

 

With a coffee on the small round table, Jeongyeon browses her phone, the free wi-fi coming in handy. Thinking of it, she’s seen at least four Starbucks. Gosh, they’re everywhere. But that’s good isn’t it? Having a bunch of place where there’s free wi— 

 

“Is this seat taken?” 

 

Jeongyeon looks up and smiles.

 

“Sana, right? Where are you staying?”

 

Sana takes her seat right in front of Jeongyeon. Instead of coffee, she’s carrying a green tea frappuccino in her hand. Unique choice, Jeongyeon thinks.

 

“Hotel Eiger. You?”

 

“The same!” Jeongyeon laughs. “I can’t believe the coincidence. Are you alone?”

 

Sana nods. “Yeah. I think traveling is a lot better when you’re alone. Although it’s good with the right company,” her voice was a lot lower towards the end, which causes Jeongyeon to raise a brow. Is Sana trying to— 

 

“Do you want to go up the Schilthorn together?” Sana asks. “You said you were traveling alone, right?”

 

“Yeah but—”

 

“Okay great. Room 306. Pick me up at ten in the morning.” Sana stands up then, taking the frappuccino with her. “I’m going to the market. Do you want to come with?”

 

Jeongyeon is gaping. She’s completely lost control of the situation. Whoever this Sana girl is, she’s a natural at making people do what she wants them to do.

 

So Jeongyeon has to wrestle back some control.

 

“I’m good thanks. I’ve gone through it already.”

 

Sana nods. “I’ll see you when I see you. It’s nice meeting you Jeongyeon,” she says as she walks away, waving her hand in the process. 

 

“I’ll see you—”

 

But Sana’s already out the door.

 

Jeongyeon fans herself and takes out a polaroid she keeps in her jacket pocket. It’s of Nayeon holding two peace signs. She sighs and purses her lips. Sana reminds her of Nayeon so much. Pushy, but cute. Happy and enthusiastic. She’s getting confused.

 

She wishes Nayeon is here.

 

//

 

It’s dark when Nayeon and her arrive back at the hotel room. 

 

Nayeon decided to dim the lights of the room, giving it a sort of cozy feel. Jeongyeon knows that whenever Nayeon dims the lights, she wants to do something, and Jeongyeon knows exactly what that is.

“Let me set it up,” Jeongyeon says, opening her laptop. 

 

It’s only a moment before soft music plays from the speakers of her laptop and Jeongyeon tears up at the song. It’s her and Nayeon’s song. Nayeon loved this song so much. To think that she’s having second thoughts about Nayeon now, it’s just welling her up with so much emotion she can’t control herself.

 

The song plays and she listens. Then the next song plays and Jeongyeon stands up, with Nayeon doing the same.

 

“Do you know remember the steps?” Nayeon asks, looking up Jeongyeon. Her eyes are like diamonds, bright and full of life. She loves Jeongyeon. She really does. Because she knows Jeongyeon loves her back and would move mountains and cross borders just to be with her.

 

“Of course I do,” Jeongyeon says before she scoffs. “Do you think I’d forget the steps to our wedding song?”

 

Nayeon shakes her head, smiling. She looks so cute. Jeongyeon almost smiles back. 

 

“I just love you. I want you to know that. My goal included you. So thank you for making it come true.”

 

“Shut up and take my hand Yoo Nayeon. We’ve got a dance to do.”

 

“Why do you always have to ruin the mood?” Nayeon asks, but she’s not mad or anything. She knows Jeongyeon isn't the type to say cheesy lines or be sappy in general. Maybe that’s why Nayeon loved Jeongyeon so much. 

 

So Nayeon takes Jeongyeon’s hands and they dance.

 

_ One. Two. Step. _

 

_ One. Two. Step. _

 

_ One. Two. Step. _

 

They song goes and they stare into each other’s eyes. It’s like Nayeon’s actually here with her, alive and well. It’s like Nayeon didn’t pass away a year ago from a freak car accident just a mile from home. It’s like they’re still talking through the speaker of Nayeon’s phone while she drove. It’s like Jeongyeon could still feel her breath on her face, her eyes on her eyes, her lips on her lips. She misses Nayeon so much. It’s like she never left. 

 

“Even though you said it to me everyday and I knew you were waiting for me to say it back and I never said it because you know I don’t like saying stuff like that.” Jeongyeon pauses and pecks Nayeon’s lips. “I love you Nayeon. I love you so much.”

 

And Jeongyeon continues slow dancing to their wedding song by herself, pretending and wishing Nayeon is here.

 

//  
  


 

The climb up the mountain was long. The cable car got stuck in the middle and while Jeongyeon was calm and collected during the whole ordeal, Sana was clinging on to her arm like a koala on a eucalyptus tree. But eventually the cable car moved and they got off, albeit feeling a bit wobbly on the knees.

 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Nayeon asks, sitting beside Jeongyeon as they look out into the distance, the mountain range feeling that much closer to them now that they’re up here. “Do you like Sana?”

 

Jeongyeon glances to her side, giving a tired look towards Nayeon, but she nods anyway, because she just can’t hide anything from Nayeon. Afterall, it’s all inside her head at this point.

 

“She’s pretty and nice. I like her,” Nayeon says, which Jeongyeon frowns at.

 

“I don’t want anyone replacing you.”

 

“No one’s replacing me. Look at my grave. It says Yoo Nayeon on it. Yoo. Na.Yeon. That’s your surname!”

 

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and stands up to go inside and Nayeon follows. She goes into the store to look at the post cards on the racks. She spots one near the bottom. It’s a picture of the Piz Gloria in front of the mountain range they were just looking at. In the middle it says,  _ Wish You Were Here _ . Under it,  _ Schilthorn _ .

 

“This one looks nice.”

 

And so Jeongyeon buys it and takes a pen out from her bag.

 

_ Dear Nayeon, _

 

_ I don’t know if it counts but I’m here at the Schilthorn right now. I know how much you wanted to come here and I know you wanted to do it together but you know how it is. Sometimes plans don’t go to plan. But wherever you are. (I hope you’re up there and not down there) I want to say I’m here and I fulfilled our promise. I love you Nayeon.  _

 

_ Wish you were here. _

 

_ Your loving wife, _

 

_ Jeongyeon _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me @stinkinthepink


End file.
